


Lure 诱惑

by xyoshiki



Series: Growler 啤酒系列 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyoshiki/pseuds/xyoshiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please ignore the word count, it's never right for Chinese words.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lure 诱惑

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898319) by [StarsGarters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters). 



> Please ignore the word count, it's never right for Chinese words.

  
原作： [StarsGarters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters)  


  
梗概：  
Brock Rumlow和Steve Rogers度了一次充满欲望的假。未遂的钓鱼，坦白的感情和虚构的谎言。  
本文的写作中无熊受伤。[译注：大多数有动物出镜的片子会有一条声明：“本片拍摄中没有动物受伤”，作者用了这个梗]  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
  
  
“于是你四号那天打算干什么？要去史密森尼博物馆来点怀旧？打算领着小孩儿们在白宫参加效忠宣誓仪式？”Brock Rumlow把最后一件战术器械收了进神盾局总部的储物柜，露出一个友好的假笑。调戏储物室里站在他身边的这个活生生的爱国主义象征和美国偶像相当容易。他们的关系比队友更复杂，但又比恋人少了点什么。  
  
Steve Rogers叹了口气，伸手抓了抓自己的金发。Steve喜欢别人玩弄，甚至拉扯他的头发。Rumlow恨不得立刻就用自己的手指卷上那些绸缎般柔软的发丝。“他们把它改了，你知道吗？”  
  
“誓词？”Rumlow笑起来，他知道Steve要说什么。每个人都知道。那段事情曾经被电台播过，被人混剪过，分析过，还成了互联网上的一段搞笑素材。那实在显得可爱又无辜，当时甚至Rumlow都被逗笑过。  
  
“是啊，他们五十年代的时候加了上帝的庇护下的那段，好查出那些共产主义者。没人想起来告诉我 _那个_ 。”Rogers在长凳上坐下来，用那双大大的蓝眼睛仰望着他。Rumlow用力吞了吞口水，他记起了那双眼睛在他卧室的黑暗中，在他平坦的肚子上方凝望着他的样子。“你知道被五十个一年级小学生纠正错误的感觉吗？在电视直播上？”  
  
“我打赌Natasha肯定被这个笑死了。”  
  
“她确实笑死了，确实。”Rogers摇了摇头，微笑起来。“Tony更过分。他给我寄了一件印着誓词的T恤和一个咖啡杯，这样我就能练习了。那件T恤上有个小盒子，一按就开始放星条旗永不落。就在这个位置。”Rogers把手放在心脏的位置，哼了一声。“音乐T恤。当年从来没想过会有这种东西。”  
  
“是挺过分的，不过像是Stark会干的事儿。”Rumlow关上了他的储物柜。“于是你还没安排？”  
  
“我有点厌倦参加国庆游行了，但你也知道，总有些事不能不做。而且我确实没别处可去。”孤独是Steve的阿喀琉斯之踵，总是格格不入，漂泊在时间里。Rumlow不太确定自己是在发掘资产的弱点，还是真的被Rogers的谦虚和无私感动了，但Rumlow也一样孤独。  
  
而且 _欲火中烧_ （ _horny_ ）。非常的欲火中烧。一旦你享受过操美国队长的快感，嘛，你会想再试一次的。在他们的第一次亲密接触之后，Rumlow秘密地治愈着很多他深埋起来永远不会告诉任何活人的伤痛。他舔了舔嘴唇。这不是一次官方的制裁行动，皮尔斯大概会愚蠢地扇他耳光，但Rumlow不在乎。他知道这有风险，而这些风险远比不上他能从中获得的潜在的快感或者信息。  
  
“那好吧，你应该跟我一起来。我在郊外有个小屋。离得够近，如果我们有其他部署也能及时赶回来，但在原野里也已经足够远的了，至少你不用对付愤怒的松鼠以外的其他东西。”  
  
“你在那儿干什么？”  
  
“我有条小船。还有鱼竿。当然还有我的啤酒。于是计划通常就是买够看上去像那么回事的鱼饵，然后喂鱼。  
  
“能钓到什么吗？”  
  
“一般只有浮萍。有一次我倒是惹了一只熊。他把鱼抢走了，我当时想，我管你是啥呢， _你_ 竟然抢我的鱼！”  
  
“还是让熊赢了比较好吧。”  
  
“不知道，如果当时你跟我一起在那儿，我们没准就直接跟熊说滚蛋了。”  
  
“我可不会跟熊摔跤，Brock。”  
  
“如果是异次元来的外星战士和阿斯加德的神，你肯定直接揍他们个满脸开花，但 _熊就_ 超出范围了？”Rumlow弄出了一声“呸”的怪调，翻了个白眼。“于是就这么定了。带上你自己，带本你想看的好书，我会带上我收藏的Fleetwood Mac精选集。音响不是顶尖的，不过我们可以将就将就。”  
  
“这听起来，挺 _休闲_ 的。”Steve抬起头，透过那些浓密的金色睫毛仰望着他，而Rumlow感觉到下腹升起一阵熟悉的疼痛。“这是一场约会。”一场约会，嗯？太好了，Rumlow想着，在脑子里记了一条笔记，得把他卧室梳妆台抽屉里的东西打包带上。  
  
小屋比Rumlow诱导Steve相信的来得更深入城郊，但能远离都市一段时间其实是种解脱。他们听着立体声音响里的Fleetwood Mac，凉爽的树荫在土路上投下斑驳的条纹。Rumlow的夹克下露出交叉背带的边缘。  
  
“我发现你没有把枪留在家里。”  
  
“嘛，我们从事的可是高危行业，队长。根据第二修正案[译注：美国宪法的第二修正案规定公民可以合法携带武器，也是禁枪无法实行的原因]我是个强大的自卫者。今天回顾这个正合适，是吧？ _我们人民_ ……”  
  
“那是宪法，不是独立宣言。我猜他们已经不要求孩子们背宪法序言了。”Steve望着窗外说。  
  
“至少我上过的学校不要求。好吧，我其实没怎么去学校。惊讶吧。要杀坏蛋不需要高分。他们其实更喜欢让你根本不想那么多。质疑会走向颠覆权威。颠覆权威又会引发叛乱。就今天的约会来说也能适用，我觉着。你可能猜不到，但其实我会想很多很多东西，Steve。 _很多很多_ 东西。”  
  
“但比起我的考试分数，神盾对我能在射程范围内打出多少十环要感兴趣多了。”Rumlow把空调的温度调低了一点，他的最新款皮卡[译注：pick up，小型轿货两用车，我不确定现在还有没有人这么叫它]里装着他的钓鱼工具和野营必需品。所有东西都紧凑地打成包，摆得像个老兵的行李该有的样子。“你也把你的盾带来了。你知道那玩意儿确实是个无价之宝，从它里边的那些振金的角度来讲。你就那么把它扔得飞来飞去，相当高效的死亡飞盘。”  
  
“它也有情感价值的。”  
  
“我敢打赌它确实有。不过你有没有注意到我们有了条小尾巴？”Rumlow调了调后视镜。  
  
Steve点了点头。“没错。大概五公里之前吧。抱歉，这可能是我的错。”人们总是跟踪他。通常来说是媒体，也有时候是过度热情的粉丝，偶尔有国家公敌。  
  
“当然，当然。感觉不像是我在哪项机密任务里捅了篓子。而且那才是上周的事。”Rumlow大笑起来，steve也跟着笑了。“别担心，我会甩掉他们。我可是把我的隐私看得 _非常_ 重的。”  
  
几次急转弯和Z字型的坡路之后，路上又只剩下他们了。“那车开得可真是够疯的，Brock。幸亏我不晕车。”  
  
“哼。我开这条路的次数已经太多了，有时候我觉得我应该开发点新路线。看看仪表盘边上的那个储物箱。”  
  
Steve打开了箱子，拿出一个包装精美的小礼物，上面吉喆一个红白蓝三色的蝴蝶结。“生日快乐，大家伙（Big Guy）。他们告诉我你其实真的生在七月四日的时候，我还以为他们耍我玩呢。”  
  
“你其实不用——”Steve把礼物拿在宽厚的手掌里，好奇地看着它。“天哪，我已经很久没过生日了，自从Bucky和我……”Steve吞了一下口水，Rumlow轻松地锤了锤他的肩膀，没有真的用上什么力道。  
  
“现在，现在，别犯蠢了，快拆开看看。”  
  
Steve用拇指的指甲扯开了胶带，小心翼翼地拆开礼物的包装，习惯性地留下了包装纸以备不时之需。他让自己的手指抚过那个有着厚实奶白色纸页的皮面速写本，它的封面上装饰着一颗红色的五角星，而与之相配的棕色皮袋里装满了铅笔、钢笔和橡皮。“谢谢你，我从来没期待过什么……”  
  
“哦，你从来不会期待。那也就是为什么给你惊喜会这么有意思。你老在行动报告之类的东西上涂涂画画，而且你相当擅长那个。所以我就让这个在周末市场上摆摊的家伙帮我做了这个。”  
  
“为什么是红星？”  
  
Rumlow沉默了一下，接着他用指节敲了敲座椅后面放着的盾牌，飞快地掩饰了过去。“当然是因为这个。他没注意，结果弄错了颜色，但已经没有时间了……”  
  
“我爱死它了。谢谢你。”Rogers伸出手来用力拍了拍Rumlow的大腿，这是个比他平时的肢体语言亲密得多的动作。  
  
“好吧，我知道你可能钓鱼技术超差，所以你可以 _像画你的某个法国女郎那样画画我就好了_ 。”  
  
Steve大笑起来，他们在某个晚上一起看过泰坦尼克号，当时Rumlow霸占了神盾的主礼堂，征用了视频系统，所以Steve知道这个梗的出处，不过他的手一动也没动。“你让我看那部电影就是为了能开这个玩笑？”  
  
Rumlow舔了舔嘴唇，清了清嗓子。“ _没准_ 。不过我什么也不会承认的。我就算严刑拷打也不。”  
  
“当时我还好奇你为什么要选那部片子，因为那里所有人都死在充满冰山的冰冷的水里。你知道的，活活 _冻_ 死？我可能对这些东西非常敏感，Rumlow。”Rogers爆发出一阵大笑，再也维持不住那副扑克脸了。  
  
“我只是想说，我知道你到底哪里敏感，Rogers，你不会想在什么文明礼貌的小伙伴在场的时候讨论这个的。”Romlow抛了个媚眼，拐上了一条小岔路，那条路上几乎连鹿的脚印都没有。“好在我们谁都不是什么礼貌的人，对吧？”  
  
  
他们在一间很普通的小屋边停了下来，那间小屋看上去粗糙又简单。Rumlow沉默地用特战队特有的信号体系冲着它做了个手势，Steve点了点头。他们像靠近任何目标的时候那样靠近那座建筑，排除周边的威胁，搜寻任何可能存在的陷阱。那是第二天性，他们在任何一次任务里都会做的事情。Steve拿出了他的盾，当他们进入小屋的时候，他查看了四周，宣布道：“安全（Clear）！”  
  
Rumlow摇了摇头，抽出一个带着闪烁的LED灯的磨砂黑色的东西，他调了调上面的刻度盘，用它扫过整个房间。当经过一幅小画框时，它开始发出蜂鸣声，接着Rumlow从那后面揪出了一个小小的窃听器。  
  
“我在度假！”他朝着那个设备咆哮起来，接着用靴跟狠狠碾碎了它。“关于那个，真是抱歉。”  
  
“那个看着有点像Natasha的反监视小工具。她不把那些东西送人。”  
  
“她确实不。”Rumlow冲着Steve咧嘴一笑，接着眨了眨眼睛。“来吧，咱们把行李打开。可能还有更多礼物。”  
  
“那可以以后再说。我想充分地对你表示一下感谢。”Steve俯下身吻上Rumlow的嘴唇，用手抚过Rumlow满是胡茬的脸颊。“谢谢你。”  
  
“不用谢，Rogers。”Rumlow嘶声吐出一口气。“好吧，这下走路费劲多了，多亏了你哈。还有， _伙计_ ，咱们有整个周末呢，控制一下节奏。”  
  
Steve微笑起来，虽然有一点点失望，但他还是冲着门做了个手势。“请带路吧，指挥官。”  
“就给我点时间让我想想棒球行么？”Rumlow抱怨地嘟囔道。  
  
“如果你走不了了的话，我可以扛着你。我先走，但别盯着我的屁股看，好吗？”Steve调笑道。  
  
朝天花板翻了个大大的白眼，Rumlow呻吟起来，“我算钓不成鱼了，是不是？”  
  
  
无所事事地坐在船上，Steve把一只手浸在水里，看着提起手的时候冰凉的水滴从指间滴落的样子。他的另一只手里的鱼竿的鱼线几乎纹丝没动。如果湖里真的有鱼，它们一定是打瞌睡去了。就像Rumlow那样。  
  
Rumlow脸上盖着一顶大帽子，鱼竿横在他的大腿上，Steve抬起一只脚捅了捅他的时候，他愤怒地哼了一声醒了过来。“怎么了？！我就只是让眼睛休息一下。”  
  
“我们已经出来待了三个小时了，我觉得鱼虫都死了。我还没看到什么熊，不过那边的芦苇里藏着一小队神盾的安全特工。”  
  
“有意思（Lovely）。把那个鱼篮递给我，好么？”Rumlow在那个柳条篮子里翻腾了一会儿，掏出一个闪光弹。“我带了烟花。天佑美利坚。”  
  
“听着，你不能这么干。他们是咱们的人。”  
  
“真的吗？”Rumlow面无表情地看着Steve，接着举起那个炸弹用力投了出去。伴随着闪光的巨大爆炸惊飞了树上的鸟儿，接着一个小队从芦苇里站了起来，扯掉了监听设备，揉着眼睛。  
  
“我。在。度。假！”Rumlow吼道。“结果你们把鱼全都吓跑了！告诉Fury我一点也不感激这个！你们这帮操蛋的菜鸟滚回你们的渣滓学校去吧！这么废物下去你们早晚送命！这是个命令！”  
“看见了吧，我没伤到他们。他们确实需要好好上上课了。等咱们回去我肯定给他们来点 _特别_ 课程。他们整个儿就是群greenmorons。”Rumlow重新把那顶帽子盖在脸上，往后靠过去找了个舒服的姿势，几分钟之后他就又打起呼噜来。Steve饶有兴味地摇了摇头，拿出他的新速写本，开始画画。  
  
  
“我的鼻子真的看起来是那样吗？”Rumlow斜睨着速写本上的那幅画，Steve搅动着炉子上的芝士通心粉。他打开了手提音响，StevieNick轻柔的歌声响起来。  
  
 _Listen to the wind blow_  
 _Watch the sun rise_  
 _Run in the shadows_  
 _Damn your love_  
 _Damn your lies_  
  
“你仰面朝天地打呼噜的时候，是那样。没错，就是那样。老头子（Old Man）。”  
  
“呸。你看着可不像九十三岁零一天，Rogers。”最后一次反监视设备的扫描没有什么新发现，Rumlow之前一直担心那个小分队重新在小屋里装了窃听器。Steve把晚饭装进盘子端上桌，接着坐了下来。  
  
“你干嘛那么担心有人监听你？你又没做什么错事。”Steve舔了舔他的叉子，一个无意识的肉欲动作。Rumlow用充满了明显的欲望的目光看着他，眼中闪烁着某些更深暗的东西。  
  
“也许我有 _秘密_ 。埋藏很深的，黑暗的隐秘的，能毁灭世界的秘密。能打垮一个人，葬送一个国家的秘密。"狡猾地，Rumlow站起来，俯身在Steve耳边低语着，“也许我不想让他们听到今晚我想对你做的那些肮脏的事情呢，队长。也许我想让我对着你的老二呻吟出的那些堕落的东西只有我们两个能听见呢？没人能听见我这么做的时候你发出的那种小小的呜咽。”Rumlow沿着Steve的颈侧一路向上舔舐出一道潮湿的痕迹，啃咬着他的耳垂。Steve啪哒一声把叉子掉在了桌子上。“就是这样。就是这个呜咽声。天哪我爱死你的 _那个_ 声音了。”Rumlow拉着Steve的手按在自己胯下。“看看你把我弄得有多硬，我有多想要你？为什么我要和你以外的别人分享这些呢？”  
  
Steve灵巧的手指解开了Rumlow牛仔裤上的拉链和扣子，“那真是挺有说服力的理由，Brock。非常，非常有说服力。”他按揉着Rumlow平角内裤下的肿胀，用他的手指玩弄着那些布料。“这也是我的生日礼物之一吗？”  
  
“只是周末项目，大家伙。只是周末。”Rumlow把手指埋进Steve的发丝中间，仿佛充满了渴求。Steve用湿润的亲吻和渴望的唇舌中浅蓝色的布料上描画着。"有个形容我们现在的这个状态很恰当的字眼， _炮友_ （ _fuckbuddies_ ）。"  
  
“你说那个词的时候好像它是什么新发明的玩意儿。我注意到你有多小心翼翼，Brock。当然了，难道我们还能对这个分类有什么异议不成？”  
  
“信任对我来说非常重要。我在乎小子们在想什么。他们里有一半人在远远地崇拜你，无论如何都想舔你的靴子。”  
  
“只有一半？”Steve让Rumlow的整根性器深入自己的喉咙，吮吸得Rumlow呻吟起来。他抓着Steve的一把头发，把他的头拉起了一些，生怕自己在被那根棒透了的舌头侍候一会儿老二，他就要早早地射出来了。  
  
“天哪，你的喉咙能做到的那些事，那简直就是—— _罪恶_ ！上帝啊！你从哪学到的那一手？”他的呼吸破碎而下流，他低下头，用充满欲望和敬畏的眼睛看着美国队长。  
  
“布鲁克林。在法国也没少练过，当然了。”Steve舔过Rumlow阴茎的顶端，用舌尖打着转。“于是你想让我停下吗？”  
  
Rumlow屏着呼吸发出一连串毫无意义的咒骂，向上挺动着臀部。“不，不，别停，操。”Steve的眼睛看上去几乎在闪闪发光，他用自己的舌头把Rumlow的性器涂满了湿漉漉的唾液，接着重复那些有技巧的吸吮和舔舐，直到特战队长颤抖着射了出来。有一滴精液从Steve的唇角滴漏下来，Rumlow用拇指抹去了那点白浊的时候，Steve把剩余的部分吞了下去。  
  
“我们的晚饭要凉掉了。”Steve温柔地评论道，用湿润的粉红色舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。  
  
“我决定我还是先享用甜点好了。在我他妈的晕过去之前。”  
  
“膝盖有点发软？控制一下节奏老头子，咱们有整个周末呢。”他的语调有点嘲弄的意味，但Steve显然从中享受到了。  
  
“闭嘴！”Rumlow用能捡得起来的全部尊严拉上裤子，揪住了Steve的衬衫。他狠狠地吻上Steve，享受着那里残留下来的自己的精液的味道。他们的唇舌交战了一会儿，Rumlow跨到Steve的大腿上，在他的膝盖上坐了下来。他用自己的手在steve的脸上来回地摩挲着。“你还用刮胡子吗，Rogers？”  
  
“血清之后就没刮过了。我以前也是有点娃娃脸的。Brock你吻起来就像个硬毛刷， _我喜欢_ 。让我想起……”Steve切断了自己的思绪，垂下头看着地板，像是迷失在一个回忆中，又因提起它而羞耻。  
  
“在我的舌头还在你嘴里的时候想着别的男人？我受到了伤害，大家伙，受到了伤害。”Rumlow用牙齿纠缠着Steve的下唇，温暖地轻笑起来。“那个特别的家伙是谁？我需要做个背景调查吗？”  
  
“那可真是……让人不安的体贴啊Brock，但已经不需要了。他已经去世很久了。”  
  
“啊，好吧，就让我尽我所能地帮你从老记忆里转移一下注意力吧。”  
  
“看，这就是问题所在。对你来说，我的一生都是古代史。你从课本里读到的和博物馆里看到的玩意儿。对我来说……那不过是不到 _一年_ 前的事情。我睡得太久了，但我猜我一直没什么时间伤心，至少在忙着毁掉HYDRA或者纽约大战的时候……”Rumlow在Steve的臂弯里僵硬了一下。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“跟我来，Steve Rogers。”Rumlow站起身，勉强地从Steve肌肉发达的手臂中把自己挤出来。“这是个命令。”  
  
“是，长官？”Steve跟着Rumlow，他领着他走到舒适得有点惊人的折叠床垫边。Rumlow把它支成一张床，往上面扔了几张毯子和几个枕头。他拍了拍床垫，拉着Steve和他一起倒在上面，用一条胳膊和一个枕头把自己撑了起来。  
  
“现在，队长，你得告诉我关于那个你那么爱的人的所有事情，一直到你想不出还剩什么别的能说为止。没有别人在听。我已经他妈的确认过了。而且我不怎么擅长甜言蜜语或者悲天悯人，但我他妈是个好听众，而且我不觉得你还对任何人敞开过心扉，在……”  
  
“几十年，恰当地来说是在过去的几十年里。而且如果我关于Bucky没什么可说的了，我没准会开始说关于Peggy的事情。”Steve把双手放在胸口上叹了口气。“她过去简直 _棒的惊人_ 。”  
  
“那部分我也可以听听，我看过她早年的照片， _我操，孩子_ ，你当年品味不错（had good taste）。”  
  
“你应该说我 _现在_ 品味也不错（ _have_  good taste）。”Steve温柔地吻了吻Rumlow的额头。“谢谢，Brock。”  
  
“晚点儿再来谢我。接下来的几个小时里，我可是蓄谋已久要残酷无情地占你的便宜的。残酷无情地，我可是认真的。我甚至还带来了别的新礼物，这个时代里有一样东西比以前强多了，我敢打赌你从来没往那上面想过。”Rumlow剥掉了他的衬衫，摆脱了他的裤子，只穿着平角内裤，接着给自己找了个舒服的姿势。  
  
“那是什么，Brock？”  
  
“润滑技术。哦没错，我可是受益匪浅呢。”Brock往Steve肩上敲了一记，接着交叉起双手，等待着。  
  
“好吧，祝我生日快乐！”Steve大笑起来。“但我不能那么对你倒苦水，Brock。那些都是我自己的问题，我不应该让它们增加你的负担。”  
  
“那我可要小睡一觉了，等到你觉得想探索一下硅胶润滑剂的美妙世界的时候再叫醒我。”  
  
  
Steve的脸颊随着身下的撞击摩擦着床垫，而Rumlow以一种缓慢悠长的节奏操弄着他，在Steve的手臂上描画着一颗五星的形状，露出一个掠食动物搬的笑容。接着，他用牙齿沿着Steve背部苍白的肌肉一路向下碾磨着，只为感觉身下透过队长的身体传来的一阵阵战栗。他向Steve身下伸出一只手，松松地握成一个拳头的形状，稳定而坚决地撸动着他的性器那种呜咽，那种Steve放任自己沉沦于快感、射得满床都是的时候发出的啜泣般的呜咽，推挤着Rumlow越过高潮的边缘，他也第二次射了出来。  
  
清理过后，Steve开始给Rumlow讲述关于Bucky Barnes中士的一切。语言和眼泪全都枯竭的时候，他讲起了Peggy Carter特工。接着是Thor，Tony Stark，Bruce Banner，Natasha和Clint。  
  
Rumlow一字不漏地听着，一次眼皮打架或者呵欠都没有过。他确实是个很好的听众。Pierce可能会非常感谢这项新的情报工作。而鉴于他非常小心谨慎，他只会在下次冬兵解冻的时候在他耳边悄声说上那么一点东西。一点特定的记忆，一点儿会让那张一片空白的洋娃娃面孔迸发出熟悉的火花，接着变成从前那个自己投射的阴影的东西。因为Steve Rogers不是唯一一个享受过操James“Bucky” Barnes的人。  
  
Notes:  
And if you don't love me now  
You will never love me again  
I can still hear you saying  
You would never break the chain.  
Listen to the wind blow  
Down comes the night  
Run in the shadows  
Damn your love  
Damn your lies  
Break the silence  
Damn the dark  
Damn the light  
——The Chain lyricscopyright Fleetwood Mac


End file.
